Jessie Springers!
by Sheshinia Kaiba
Summary: A pg-rated jerry spingers parody. has yu gi oh and inu yasha characters! mabe more!
1. Default Chapter

jessn:hi! know what? got into the sugar again! yay!  
  
sheshomoru:what are you doin? no wait,don't tell me. you got into the sugar.  
  
jessn:how'd ya know?!  
  
sheshomoru:just a guess .  
  
door bell rings  
  
jessn:i'll get it!  
  
chriselda and tamera and jessica g is at the door.they come in.  
  
jessn:yay! you brought inu chan!  
  
inu-yasha:did you get into the sugar again?  
  
jessn: mabe! okay! don't own any inu-yasha characters or any other characters you might know kay! i do own jesse,chriselda,and tamera ,and myself(i think).  
  
Jesse Springers  
  
jesse:hi everone! and welcome to my first showing of Jesse Sringers. before you ask I am NOT related to jerry in any way what so ever.  
  
inu:why did i come here?  
  
chris: cuz you love my.  
  
tamera: wow! it cool here.  
  
am:get on with it!  
  
jesse: ok shut your pie hole! the first question is from anonomous. it says:  
  
inu-yasha, why are you so darn stupid?! and do you bathe? cuz you stink! literaly and in the other form do you bathe in poo or somthing?  
  
inu:i don't smell! who wrote that letter show your face!  
  
sheshomoru comes out of the shadows  
  
shesh:i did it inu-yasha. what r u gonna do bout it?  
  
inu:why you...  
  
jesse inteupts  
  
jesse:sheshomoru! you made!  
  
shesh:i wouldn't miss it if you where there.  
  
stare into each others eyes for a long moment  
  
am: get on with it!  
  
jesse: oh! our next question comes from anime hater-90;  
  
hey sheshomoru! do you need more Mary Kay products cuz my mom has some for ya!lololololololololololoL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shesh:i don't use mary kay products. my make up is natural.  
  
jesse:sure you're scaring me sexy.  
  
shesh:what?  
  
jesse:nothing  
  
chris:why do like him?  
  
jesse:because he's hot   
  
jess g:starts to drool  
  
seto comes into the studio along with everone eles in Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
seto: hello jess  
  
yami:hi koibito  
  
jesse:hello   
  
shesh:what's the deal calling her you're lover  
  
jess G is playin with fire she's a dumb butt. she burns herselfYay!!  
  
chris:yami i thought you liked me!:(  
  
yami:who are you?  
  
chriselda cries and inu-yasha comforts her  
  
shippo:when can i say some thing?!  
  
jesse:you just did  
  
shippo:yay!  
  
mirroku to tammera:will you bare my child?  
  
tammera:lets wait tilli'm older  
  
mirroku:okay. you said yes?!  
  
yami and sheshomeru are fighting over jesse  
  
shesh:mine!  
  
yami:mine!  
  
marik comes  
  
marik:hi what's up  
  
jesse:they're fighting over me and i'm whatching I wonder if they'll kill each other  
  
jessG:hi seto will you marry me?  
  
seto: no  
  
jess G:why not  
  
seto:just kiding i will  
  
puts ring on finger  
  
jessG: i'm loved!   
  
starts makin out with seto  
  
jesse:hey! you're gonna make me lose this pg rateing.  
  
marik:yeah, why should you two ruin the rateing?  
  
seto: well mabe we wanna!  
  
they get in an animie fight,just like sheshomoru and yami!  
  
jesse: well i better go before i get into trouble with our sponcers bye!  
  
Sponsers:  
  
u-needa-brush u -stink toothpaste  
  
get-a-life houeing office  
  
get- of -you're bum t.vs  
  
puns-r-us  
  
yur-not-smart-collage 


	2. Jessy Springers 2 part 1

Me: Hi again!  
  
Sess: She didn't get into the sugar today.....amazingly....  
  
Me: aww thats mean sessy-samma! N E wayz i don't own the Inu-yasha characters. OKI Doki then! I only own myself....(hopefully).  
  
Just to let u know this is just a question and answer thingy kay? So if you would like me to ask ur questions on this fic just  
  
tell me in a review or e-mail me kay?  
  
JESSY SPRINGERS Inu-Yasha- Part 1  
  
ME:Hello everybody and welcome to my 2nd showing of Jessy Springers! Now our first question comes from... CrAzYMoNkEy. They  
  
ask: Iny-yasha, do u luuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvv Kegome? If not will u marry me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inu blushing: i do not luv her and i will not marry u!  
  
Miroku: CrAzYMoNkEy will u bear my child?  
  
CrAzY comes out of no where and slaps Miroku: No u PERV!  
  
Kego: So u still luv Kikyo?  
  
Inu still blushing :.....mabe....  
  
Kego tears in eyes:oh....  
  
Sango: Now look wut u did Inu-yasha!   
  
Shippo: YEah u made her cry!  
  
Inu: It's not my fault its that crazy monkey person'S!!!  
  
Me:o....k..... Next question.... This question comes from Sessy-Luvs-Me: Sessy-samma will u kill my brother he hates u and   
  
he thinks u are gay!?  
  
Sess: well.  
  
Jessy cuts in  
  
Me swiches to demon killing mode and turns into tiger demon now named Suki:Now who's ur big bro,do u want his death slow and  
  
painful or quick and painless,and is there any other people who hates my Sessy???????  
  
SessyLuvsMe:Daniel, quick and painless, and no.  
  
Me: oki Doki goes off to kill this "daniel" dude and comes back with a bloody broad sword The deed is done fellow Sessy lover.  
  
audience stars in awe  
  
Sess: i like ur style....  
  
Miroku: Dear suki will u  
  
Me: Shut it monk! unless u wan to meet the same fate as this Daneil guy. turns back to noraml  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHHH! shes scaring me!  
  
Ok thats all for segmet 1 of Jessy Springers! Gomen if it waz short. Ummm...Feel free to give me question to ask the Inu gang!  
  
C'ya l8er! 


End file.
